


Famous Last Words

by restlessdreaming



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, malum, soulmate!malum, university!calum, university!malum, university!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessdreaming/pseuds/restlessdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Call me sometime." He walked out with a smirk. "Will do, Hood." Michael went back to sorting his clothes when it hit him. "No no no," he thought. But it was already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is based off of a tumblr post. (I'm not going to say which one here though. Too much foreshadowing...)

_Call me sometime._ The words had been etched on Michael's skin for as long as he could remember.  _Call me sometime._  Whenever you were born, words appeared on your wrist, soulmate markings. Except these markings had more depth. These markings were the last words your soulmate would ever say to you. Some of Michael's friends had really great ones like "just remember that I love you," or something you would expect someone on their death bed to say. Michael's were...different. Inked on his wrist were the words "call me sometime." As you could probably tell, this scared Michael. This meant that he would never truly get to know his soulmate. He often wondered what they would be like. Whether they would be a boy or a gir. He wondered what they would look like, how they would act, and most often, how they would meet. He hoped that he would meet his soulmate in high school, but that didn't happen. Here he was, three days before his first day of university, unsure of who his soulmate was. His mother told him not to worry, that he would meet his soulmate soon enough.  _But how soon is soon,_  he thought. 

Michael stepped out of the bathroom and into his dorm room wearing nothing but a towel. As he scrambled around trying to find something to wear, he groaned upon the realization that all of his clothes were dirty. Michael had put off doing laundry for as long as he could on account that he didn't actually know how to do laundry. He sighed as he put on his least smelly pair of shorts and shirt that had the least amount of stains. As quick as he could, he gathered up all of his clothes into the hamper that he never used and made his way to the laundry room on the ground floor of his dormitory. 

He set his basket on the washing machine closest to the door. He was the only one in there. He sighed and realized, yet again, that he didn't know how to do laundry. And that he had left his phone in his room so he couldn't call his mother.  _Of course._ He thought. Michael wasn't really sure what to do at this point, so he decided to just start sorting his clothes. 

A bell rang behind him, and Michael noticed a tan-skinned boy walk in. 

"Hey," the boy said as he placed his basket on the machine right next to Michael's. 

Michael internally groaned as he looked over at him. "H-hey," he said. 

"Calum Hood. And you are?"

"I'm Michael. Michael Clifford." Okay, Michael had to admit. Calum wasn't exactly the type Michael would ever associate with. He was pretty built, and Michael was sure he was wearing a football jersey. 

"Well, it's great to meet you, Michael. I like your hair color." Michael self-consciously ran a hand through his blue hair. 

"Umm, thanks. Is that a football jersey?"

"Sure is! I used to play in high school. Do you play any sports or anything?"

"Not unless you count playing Guitar Hero a sport." Calum laughed. "Also, I don't mean to bother you, but can you by any chance help me out? I'm not too sure about doing laundry."

"Not a problem! I'm basically a professional laundry boy, so I'll help you." Michael smirked as the dark-haired boy began to mix his clothes in with Michael's. 

"Ahh..."

"Is there a problem? I thought I would just wash our clothes together. It'll be easier and cheaper. We can just split the cost for soap." Michael shrugged as he pulled out a few dollars for soap. 

****

After the dryers buzzed, Calum began to pull the clothes out and separate them. "Michael, is this your Green Day shirt?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I have the same one!" The tan-skinned boy pulled out, to Michael's amusement, a Green Day shirt. The exact same Green Day shirt. 

"I didn't think guys like you would be into music like that." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I dunno, athletic? Super cool?"

"Did your mother ever tell you to never judge a book by its cover?" Michael smirked as Calum finished the separating. "Anyway, this was fun. We should do it again, yeah?" 

"Sure, I mean, doing laundry isn't exactly my scene."

"Agreed, but you need clean clothes, and I need someone to hang out with on Friday nights while my roommate goes to parties." 

"You mean, you don't party?"

"Nah, I've never been a big party guy. Bit shy." He chuckled. "Well, I should get going. It's almost midnight. Same time, same place next Friday?"

"Sounds like a date!"

"Yeah, a date. Anyway, see you around, Clifford!" Michael leaned back against the dryer as he watched Calum disappear around the corner. 

****

It was Tuesday. Three days before laundry day. Why couldn't he stop thinking about this past Friday? He only hung out with Calum for like two hours. He knew almost nothing about him. He did know that Calum's eyes crinkle when he laughs, that his laugh gets kind of squeaky when he's really laughing, that he loves dogs and hates cheese. But, it's not like any of that mattered to Michael. Because it didn't. It's not like Michael groaned whenever he thought about how he didn't get Calum's number or when he realized Calum wouldn't ever hang out with him outside of laundry day. Whatever. It didn't bother Michael. No, seriously. It didn't. 

Time seemed to drag on, and the fact that Michael couldn't stop thinking about laundry day wasn't helping.  _Just stop thinking about it, Clifford._ He thought to himself. But he knew it wouldn't help. 

****

"So, what are your words?" Calum turned to face Michael directly as Michael set his Coke down. 

"My what?" Questions like this always caught Michael off guard. Especially when just minutes before, he and Calum were talking about Lord of the Rings. 

"Your words. You know, your soulmate words." Calum nudged Michael's shoulder.

"Oh. They're 'call me sometime.' Pretty generic if you ask me. What are yours?"

"'Will do, Hood.' They're pretty strange." Calum rolled his sleeve up to show Michael the markings on his skin. Michael did the same. 

"Do you ever think about how morbid that is actually? They're your soulmates  _last_ words. Not their first. So, you never know who your soulmate really is until you lose them."

"You're right. But my mother always told me that you know who your soulmate is. Because if someone is really your soulmate, you wouldn't be able to go a day without thinking about them. You would want to do anything for them, even sacrifice something. Your soulmate is someone who you wouldn't mind spending every second of your life with. You know?"

"Is your mother Oprah?" Michael laughed as Calum shoved him. 

"You're sooooo funny!" Michael shoved Calum back. "But, Michael, seriously. Do you think you've found your soulmate?"

"I dunno. You?"

"I do. There's someone I've been thinking about for the past week, but it could just be paranoia."  _It's probably not me._ Michael thought. Why would it be Michael? It's not like Calum would ever be into guys like Michael. Michael was sure Calum was straight, unlike himself. Michael was bisexual. Surely Calum's soulmate wasn't Michael. And surely Michael's wasn't Calum. Calum was just a friend. Just...a friend. 

****

"So, I've been thinking." Calum said as he sorted through the laundry. The boys had washed their clothes together again. 

"Thinking about what?" 

"We should hang out sometime. Like outside of laundry day." 

"You'd want to hang out with...me?" Michael raised his eyebrows in disbelief. 

"Of course! You're one of the coolest guys I know. You like Green Day and Lord of the Rings. You have really wild hair, and I just think you're cool, okay?"

"I mean, yeah, that'd be cool. When are you free?" Michael began putting his clothes in his hamper as Calum bit his lip in concentration. 

"Anytime, really." He grinned at Michael. "Just call my name, and I'll be there." He sang in a not-so-bad Jackson 5 impression that made Michael laugh. 

"Alright, alright. I get it. Anyway, I'm done sorting, it's late, and I need to go to bed. I'll see you...sometime soon?"

"How are we going to arrange a time when I don't even have your number?" Michael pulled out his phone as Calum did the same. "Here. Just put your number in mine." He exchanged phones with the other boy. 

"Well, I hope to see you around sometime, Michael." Calum said as he picked up his stuff. 

"Ditto, Cal."

Calum walked over towards the door, but he stopped and turned around. "Call me sometime." He walked out with a smirk. 

"Will do, Hood." Michael went back to sorting his clothes.  _No no no,_ he thought when it hit him. But it was already too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://michaelgc.tumblr.com).


End file.
